Forgotten
by stophating99
Summary: This is about how Sydney was captured by he uncle. She has forgotten most things about her old life only certain things like names come back to her otherwise everything is blurry. The thing is her only powerful memory she has is her old boyfriend Adrian ivashkov. She hasn't seen him in 4 years, but when she bumps into him at his engagement party will she finally start remembering.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story and I'm not going to say no flames cause if you don't like it please just tell me. I'm only posting a couple chapters now, put if you like tell me and I'll go ahead and put the rest on here. I already have it written out. Thanks :)**

Chapter 1

Sydney's POV

I walked into the mansion where I spent my childhood without anybody even questing who I was. Everyone knew I was the famous Alchemist Sydney Sage, or so they were told. Ok here's my story. I was kidnapped when I 15 by my uncle. He's held me as a prisoner for 4 years now retraining me to be an alchemist but under his power and not there's. Suddenly there was a pain in my cheek. I look to my right to see my uncle looking furious. I realized I was staring off in to space and he slapped me for it.

"Now that I got your attention GO WORK THE CROWD" he shouted at me. Thankfully for him I wondered outside and no one saw our little encounter. By the way did I mention he forced mw to work as a whore? I scurried inside only to be met by a man, or I guess I should say crashed into a man. I was about to hit the floor but this guy caught me. I look up to thank him and was met by the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen. I assessed him further he had light brown hair messed up in all the right places, he was 6ft, also he was the hottest man I have seen. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this but I don't really care right now. When he decided I was steady he let go of my waist.

"Sorry I should have paid attention to where I was going" he said actually sounding sorry. I was speechless beyond belief; I have never met a guy who was hot and not arrogant at the same time. All I could do was stare at him. Umm are you ok" he asked. I couldn't help but blush

"yah I'm fine" I sutured out.

"Sorry for being in your way" I apolized nervously he was looking at me so intensely. I was walking away when he called out for me to wait up.

"What's your name" he gasped out, but hey he was moroi what could you except. Not wanting him to know my first name I blurted out Sage, my last name.

"I can tell that's not your real name, but it's nice to meet you anyway" he chuckled.

"So what's your name" I counted too stunned that he was right to think of anything else.

"Hmm let me think you get to use a fake name so I think I should get one too It's only fair" he said tapping his chin pretending to think. "Ok so what's your fake name then?"

"Jet" he said I was about to shake his hand, but he exclaimed

"no wait." I waited until he got done thinking of his fake name.

"Yes, no" he exclaimed again.

"Yah, yah that's good hi my name is Jet." He stood there smiling with his hand out waiting for me to shake it. I started laughing.

"What" he asked looking confused.

"Nothing, nothing don't worry about it" I replied smiling at him.

"No please tell me." I thought about it for a second trying to decide if I should tell him he is weird or not.

"It's nothing," I started taking a chance

"just I've never met a guy like you" I finished. He look thoughtful for a moment

"oh you mean irresistibility sexy, yah I know" he said. I laughed

"no weird." Jet chuckled

"I figured that wasn't the case. I was about to reply when this woman came up and hugged Jet from behind. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and she looked 11.

"Hey baby" she said happily as she kissed him a little too inappropriate for public and my likening.

"Oh hey" he muttered a little gloomy.

"So who's your friend" she asked in a bouncy voice like she didn't notice.

He instantly perked back up "this" he started dramatically gesturing to me "is the lovely Sage."

The girl turned to me with a forced smile "hi I'm Mia Rinaldi." I was about to take her hand but she abruptly turned towards Jet wow a little bitchy.

"come on honey Richard needs us now."

"Really" he protested like a 5 year old, and she nodded.

He turned back to me

"well I guess this is the end of our beautiful encounter" he took my hand and kissed it while sweeping me a graceful bow .

"Until next time milady" I giggled and blushed.

"Bye Jet" he gave me one last smile before turning away with Mia. Not minutes after they left a man came up to me

"hey sweet stuff" he slurred I could tell he was drunk.

"I'm looking for some fun tonight think you could help me out." I wanted to hit him so much, but remember when I said my uncle made said "find a client" well this is what he meant.

"Hello everybody thanks for coming out tonight" some announcer said before I could replay

"well I know you didn't come for the food so introducing the happily engaged couple Adrian Ivashkov and Mia Rinaldi." People burst into applause, but I felt my heart stop. I knew "Jet" look familiar he was my old boyfriend, and one of the only people I thought of before going to sleep at night just so I would wake up the next morning. when I was captured we were dating. He probably thought I hated him, and now he loves someone else it's to late for me. I turned back to the man deciding I needed a distraction.

"Sure I'm game" I took one last look at the stage and saw Adrian glaring at the man leading me out. He caught my eye sending me a wistful look, but I refused to look at him any longer. I spent that night doing such vile things half of them I don't really remember. The only thing I'm sure of is of how broken my heart is and how guiltily I am. I got dressed quickly and found the money this guy owed me for last night on a table. As I was walking out I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. I looked at myself pale face, my eyes looked cold of course Adrian moved on I'm nothing but a worthless whore like I'll always be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrian's POV **

"Dude I can't believe you're getting married" I head from behind me. I turned with a smile on my face, standing in all his glory was my best friend Christian Ozera. He was about the same height as me, 6ft, with black hair, blue eyes, and this smirk he always wore that made people wonder what the hell he was up too.

"Yep so…oh wait Rose pay up" Rose is also a friend. She is really Rose Hathaway badass of the century. She is also very dangerous when it comes to her looks, she has dark hair that frames her dark brown eyes perfectly, but her body was the main thing. She had curves in all the right places.

"Roza what did you break now" her boyfriend Dimitri Belikov asked as he was walking up. He was tall and I mean tall like 6ft7. Dimtiri also has shoulder-length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and to top it off for the ladies he was Russian. He and I had a weird relationship because of differences but if he needed me I'd be there for him like he would me

"She didn't break anything cradle robber, but she does owe me money "I replied smiling my "innocent" at him.

"What did you guys bet on" Christian asked. I couldn't help it but start laughing. I seriously loved him, but sometimes he was clueless. As if she had perfect timing Christian's girlfriend came up next to him. Now let me tell you something she was the exact opposite of Rose. With her platinum blonde hair, light green eyes, and the usual morio pale skin.

"What's so funny" she asked. This only made me laugh harder.

"So Rose should you tell them or shall I" I gasped out.

"You do it I can't breathe" she answers handing me a 20 dollar bill.

"Rosie and I made a bet that I would get married before sparky and Liss" I told them trying to stop another fit of laughter from coming out.

"Really guys I told you not to make jokes about our relationship anymore" Christian protested. See Lissa and Christian were the kind of couple everybody thought would get married and live happily ever after.

"Oh come on you know we love…." I trailed off. Someone across the room caught my eye. Could it be… no she was gone and never coming back, but it couldn't hurt to check right?

"Hello earth to Adrian" Lissa was saying trying to get my attention.

"What oh right uhh I'll be right back" I said rushing off needing to get to that girl. Everybody just looked at me like I was crazy except Dimitri. I think he saw the same thing I did. After all he was the only one besides Christian and me who knew Sydney Rual the best. I guess I should shed some light on that topic Sydney was the only girl I only truly loved. She was Dimtri and Christian's childhood best friend. The thing is she went missing a few years ago and no one has seen her since. I got to the other side of the room and saw the girl about to enter the ballroom. Having to stop her I did the first thing that came to mind unfortunately that thing was running into her. She was about to hit the floor but I caught her getting a good look at her face. She was gorgeous, with blond hair, golden-brown eyes. There was a tattoo on her right check that was too faded for me to make out, but I could tell it was some kind of flower.

"Sorry I should have paid attention to where I was going" I apologized lamely. She was staring at me.

"Are you ok" I asked hoping there wasn't something wrong with her.

"Yah" I heard her say before I zoned out only focusing on her face. The way her eyes sparkled, or the way her lips moved, but before I know it, it was over and she was walking away. I must really be crazy seeing as how I'm getting married in less than a month, but I needed her name and fast. I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey what's your name" I gasped. She heisted before blurting out Sage.

"I know that's not real name, but it's nice to meet you anyway" I said knowingly. Sage looked shocked that I guessed.

"What's your name she counted?

"Well you got a fake name, so I think I should get one too it's only fair" I said tapping my chin pretending to think.

"Ok, so what's your fake name then?"

"Jet" I answer. She stuck her hand out ready to shake mine before I exclaimed "no wait... yes that'll work." Sage stared laughing.

"What"

"Nothing" she said mailing

"No please tell me" I requested hoping she would laugh more.

"It's nothing" she started "just I've never met a guy like you before." I thought for a moment

"Oh you mean irresistibility sexy, yah I know" I said, and she laughed.

"No weird"

"Figured that wasn't the case." She was about to say something else but Mia suddenly came up behind me.

"Hey baby" she said kissing me on the lips longer than I liked especially in front of Sage.

"Hey" I mumbled back. She asked who my new friend was. Happy to tell her I dramatically gestured to Sage.

"This is the lovely Sage" I told her beaming. Mia turned to her and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Mia Rinadil" Sage was ready to shake her hand but Mia turned to me.

"Richard needs us" she said

"Really" I protested acting like a 5 year old. She just nodded.

"Well I guess this is the end of our beautiful encounter" I said turning towards Sage grabbing her hand a kissing it.

"Until next time milady"

"Bye Jet" she giggled. As I was walking away I saw a man come up to her. By the time it was announced that I was engaged she had left with the man. I spent the whole night numb not really listing to anybody. This girl was something else, and not only that I know her. I just don't remeber how.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sydney POV**

I was walking up my uncle's driveway when a mustang passed me. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but the mustang was followed by two black SUVs. Which meant the person in the mustang was important. I ran the rest of the way to the house. When I burst in my uncle was standing in the living room waiting for me.

"How much money did you make" he demanded. Of course that was the first thing on his mind. I gladly handed him the 2,000 dollars I made last night. I didn't want to be reminded of the horrible things I did to get it.

"So who was that" I asked setting down my things. Our relationship was weird well kind of he likes me unless I disobey and I pretend to like so he will tell me stuff or let me have a little bit of freedom.

"That was my dear brother Richard" he said causally walking into the kitchen. I followed him.

What did you say your bother, but don't you hate him?" I questioned.

"Yes but I don't hate his money" he said while looking through the cabinets.

"Ahh so I'm supposed to seduce him" I assumed. My uncle laughed in a clod evil way.

"I wish it was that easy, but no Richard is in love" he said the word love with hate.

"So how are you taking over" I asked confused, and trust me that don't happened often. My uncle got this sick twisted smile on his face that could only be described as evil.

"See that's the fun part" he laughed "you need to seduce the heir of his company. He held up a picture that made my heart stop.

"This is Adrian Ivaskov, a family friend of my bothers" Raul, my uncle said.

"But. But isn't he getting married" I asked hoping for a laugh and a "got ya" to come out of Raul's mouth.

"Yes, I was hopeful that we would get back to the main subject" he started "we have been invited to Richard's annual ball and Adrian's wedding" I was getting more and more nervous.

"So what am I going to do if he's getting married" I questioned again hoping to hear something good.

"You my dear are going to get Mr. Adrian to fall in love with you before his wedding" he chuckled

"That only a month away, how am I going to do that" I exclaimed.

"I don't know use your imagination" oh no this can't happen. "Oh and don't forget all your nice dresses" Rual called out from his bedroom. I ran to my bedroom and search for a letter. Yes I thought as I located it. I read it over quickly. Great so not only would I be trying to win over my old boyfriend's heart, but according to this letter I got from my best friend so would everyone I once knew would too. This was going to be a long month I sighed and sank down on my bed

**I'm sorry for how short it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adrian POV**

"Adrian" her sweet voice called to me "come here baby." I followed her voice until I came to my bedroom door. Slowly opening the door the first thing my eyes found was her gorgeous body standing at the foot of my bed.

"Come here" she called again holding a hand out for me. I walked swiftly to her. She put her arms around my neck leaning in. our lips were inches apart ….

I shot up quickly drenched in sweat. That's the third time since the ball I've dreamed about Sage. I just couldn't get her off my mind, with her beautiful blond hair, golden-brown eyes, and most of all her smile. Her smile that's makes everything bad in my life okay again, but I know that smile. ther was just something about it that was similar but my mind went fuzzy when I tried to remember.

"Dude gets your lazy ass up" Christian yelled from outside my door. Did I mention dude was his favorite word? Seconds later I was in the den with everybody having my morning scotch. I looked over at Dimitri looked more tired than usual, and I knew him and Rose haven't been together for while so I decided to have fun.

"What's wrong comrade not get enough sex" I started than added quickly "I mean sleep" I finished with a smirk`. The looked he gave me said "any last words." I laughed at him.

"What I know you haven't gotten any in while, but don't be shy give us some details you too Rosie." That's where I went wrong. I forget that Dimitri has control, Rose does not. She lunged at me knocking me off my stool.

"What did you say" she yelled at me, banging my head against the floor. After he got done laughing, Dimitri came to my rescue pulling Rose off of me. I sat up still on the floor.

"I'm sorry your sex life is boring, but it's not my fault" I said in my most innocent voice. Rose started struggling in Dimitri arms again trying to get to me. Rose and Dimtiri and Lissa shot me glares, while Christian laughed.

"You next time I think I'll just let Rose kill you" Dimitri said.

"Come on you know you love me" I said like a whinny girlfriend would. He laughed at this.

"Yes I love you about as much as one would lave a rash on their ass." I started pouting.

"Aww baby you don't mean that." He got up and announced.

"I'm going to find Richard, before I'm raped" everyone was laughing. I got up and went to the door he just left trough and called down the hall.

"Come on we can work this out" he just flipped me off over his shoulder "love you too sweetheart" I called. The next day we had to leave to go Russia to one of Richard's houses. This was also the place where Mia and I were getting married. Richard told me he was invited his brother, Rual, and his daughter. I didn't know who they were, but Richard told me about his bother. He said he hasn't met his niece yet. On the airplane ride over there everybody was a sleep but Dimitri and me.

"Hey Adrian" Dimitri said pulling me from my train of thought.

"You're been thinking about that girl from the ball to right?" I nodded, and looked at Mia to make sure she was a sleep before speaking.

"Yah I can't get her out of my head, I've even been dreaming about her" he looked at me slightly amused.

"We obviously think about her in driftnet ways" he chuckled. I know normal people would scold me for thinking about any other girl besides Mia like this, but Dimitri was one of the two people that knew I didn't love her. In fact I down right despised her.

"Anyway I think I know her" he said all joking gone. I knew this fleeing.

"I know so do I, but whenever I try to think about how I know her my memories go fuzzy" I expressed. He was about to reply when Richard suddenly woke up. See we don't trust him Christian, Dimitri, and I. he has absolutely no relation to any of us except for being my parents best friend. So naturally when they died I went and lived with him. As soon as we landed Mia dragged me off. I looked over my shoulder and shot Christian and Dimitri a sorry look. We were all going to go to go to his house where he grew up and surprise his family. They both shot me equally sorry looks, because with losing my parents I lost the true love of my life, and they were the closet thing I had to any kind of family. When sightseeing was over Mia and I went back to Richard's house waiting for her parents to arrive. We saw a car parked outside the house and Mia assumed it was her parents.

"oh my god!" she screamed running off. I stayed behind just walking and taking my time. Until I heard Mia scream "what are you doing here" I had a hunch of who it was so I ran the rest of the way. When I got there I saw my hunch was right. There standing in the middle of the huge living room was the angle I dream about. She was staring at me, and I was frozen staring at her too. I walked over to her bowing taking her hand n mine as I did bringing it to my lips.

"Lovely to see you again" I said looking up into her beautiful eyes I loved.

This woman was Sydney Sage


	5. Chapter 5

Mia POV

I stomped out of the main hall way, not that Adrian noticed. God I wish that bitch Sage would go back to whatever blood-whore community she came from. I went to

Adrian and mine's room. There was knocking at the door before my mother and father walked in. I squealed and ran to them. Ever since I was little I was their little girl, and got anything I wanted.

"Hey baby girl" my daddy said breaking from our hug. We all set on my bed.

"So how are you doing are you excited" my mother asked. I started crying.

"No I'm not Adrian is drooling over some other girl" I cried lying back on the bed.

"You want me to teach him a lesson" daddy said threw his teeth. I smiled.

"No, daddy I just want the bitch Sage gone."

"ok, baby I'll see what I can do" daddy promised. We visited for a little longer, and when they left I went looking for this Sage girl. I found her out on a balcony. She looked worried and scared. I love it. Sage was just pacing back and forth. After a while I heard someone coming. Dimitri, Adrian's best friend came around the corner. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a while they got boring. I went to look for Adrian hoping to get me on his mind, and Sage off it.

Dimitri POV

Adrian and I's conversation really shook me up. This mysterious Sage girl was so familiar, but I couldn't figure who she was. Any time I tried to think about her my mind went fuzzy, like Adrian said his did. So we obviously both have some connection to her. Walking down the hall I was lost In my train of thought and didn't notice the girl walking towards me.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized helping her off the ground. Only then did I see who she was.

"Your Sage" I blurted before I could stop myself. Most people would be afraid of me or amazed, so the thing she did next shocked me to no end. She laughed.

"Actually my name is Sydney Sage, but thanks for remembering" she chuckled looking amused.

"Right sorry again, I'm Dimitri Belikov." She tensed at my name like she remembered something, but she only nodded and ran off. That of course only made me want to know her more, because she obviously knew me.

"Hey cradle robber" I heard someone call. I turned to my left and standing there were Adrian and Rose standing in the entrance to the garden. I made my way to them.

"what" I asked irritated, I didn't like the looks on their faces.

"Adie's in love" Rose shouted as if she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"no I'm not" he whined back . I'm sure there argument went on, but a flower caught my eye. I slowly walked over to where it was laying. Picking it up and examining it I realized it was a lily, a golden one at that. Suddenly I wasn't in the garden anymore. I was back at St. Vladimir's Academy. She ran up to me grabbing my arm.

"Come on cowboy you're so slow" she groaned. Dragging me along she kept giggling at my irritated look.

"Where are we going, and why such the hurry" I asked. I spun looking for her but she suddenly disappeared.

"Dimitri, Dimitri answer me are you ok" I faintly heard Adrian asking. As fast as I was sucked in I got sucked out.

"Oh my god" I gasped.

"What is it" Rose asked me wordily. I realized I had been staring at the golden lily.

"is something worng" she countied. " what no I'm fine, it's just I figured out who she is" I exclaimed.

"What honey are you ok, you're not making any sense" Rose asked confused. One look at Adrian and he knew exactly who I was talking about. We raced down the hall to my room. I could tell Rose was behind us. Once we got there Adrian looked at me,

"Ok where are they." He questioned. I walked to my closet and grabbed a box.

"These should be it" he and I immediately started going through it. After a minute of searching I found what I was looking for.

"Here" I said holding a picture out to Adrian "this is it look." He took it from my hand. As soon as he saw it he tensed up.

"Do you realize what this means" he asked looking up at me. I could only nod.

"We found her Dimitri, we actually found her" he exclaimed. I was going to reply but someone came in.

"Who did you guys find" Christian asked after busting in. Adrian and I looked at each other before he answers.

"This is Sydney Katherine Rual" he said giving the picture of her to him. "and she was girlfriend and is the love of my life."

**Sydney POV **

My uncle had officially gone crazy. He wanted me to flirt with every man in sight, In hopes of making Adrian jealous. I hated my uncle so much. I only remember Adrian being another boyfriend, but something made me not want to hurt me. Trust me if Rual's plan works out like it's supposed to than hurt is all Adrian is going to be able to feel. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into someone. Of course I fell onto the floor. He helped me up, and once I got a good look at him I couldn't believe it. I gasped, it was him!


	6. Chapter 6

**Adrian POV**

I ran into the garden finally getting away from Mia. God that girl is crazy. I was staring at a golden lily when someone came in the garden. Groaning to myself I look up expecting Mia, but no it's a different nightmare.

"Hey Adrian" Rose greeted me.

"Hi" I mumbled back trying to leave but she blocked the doorway.

"What do you want Rose" I sighed

"I'm busy right now"

"Yah busy stalking that Sydney girl" she scoffed back.

"Whatever just leave me alone"

"Ha you didn't deny it" Rose said cheerfully.

"I didn't confirm it either" I said mocking her voice. She looked to her left and ran to the doorway leading into a hallway. I walked over to see what she was staring but all I saw was blond hair fleeing from Dimitri.

"Hey cradle robber" I called. he walked over to us looking irritated.

"What" he asked.

"Adie's in love" Rose blurted out.

"I am not" I whined . Our augment went on, but I noticed Dimitri wasn't paying attention any more. He was staring at the same golden lily that had caught my attention. Rose looked worried when he wouldn't respond.

"Dimitri, Dimitri answer me are you ok" I asked doubting he heard me.

"Oh my god" he gasped.

"What is it" Rose asked wordily. Dimitri just looked back down at the flower like he didn't hear her. " is something wrong" she continued.

"What yah I'm fine, but I figured who she was" He said.

"What honey your not making any sense" Rose kept going, but we both ignored her. Dimitri looked at me with a knowing look, and suddenly it all made sense. We shot off down the hall making our way to his room. I briefly noticed Rose following us. Once we were there I looked at him:

"ok where are they?" He walked over to his closet and grabbed a box.

"These are it" he said while setting it on the floor. we immediately started going through it. Rose stood off to the side not knowing what to do.

"Here" Dimitri said to me a minute later. He was holding a picture out to me "this is it look." I looked at the girl in the photo. Still memorized by her beauty.

"Do you realize what this means" he asked. I could only nod still caught up with up the photo.

"We found her Dimitri we actually found her" I said amazed looking up at him. Before he could say something Christian bust in.

"What did you find" he asked. I handed him the photo while saying:

"That is the lovely Sydney Katherine Rual she was my girlfriend and is the love of my life." I saw Rose look over his shoulder, and something clicked in her mind.

"Whoa she is hot, but she kind of looks like that Sage girl" Christian said. i stood up quickly ready to defend her honor.

"Adrian" Dimitri said quickly standing. I looked back at him. His look said "don't", angrily I grabbed the picture back from Christian not liking how he looked at it, and stomped out of the room. I don't know why it made me angry, but it did. I haven't seen Sydney for years, but i still felt love for her. It's just that it has been so long that i don't remember what kind of love. I had only walked a few steps before running into some girl.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going and...and" I trailed off looking up. It was her!

**Sydney POV**

This was the second time I have run into someone. God I really hope it wasn't someone i kind of remembered, because I don't think my brain could take anymore fuzziness.

"Oh shit I'm sorry it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going and...and " I looked up at the voice that was saying all this.

"Hi" I said too shocked to say anything else.

"Sydney" Adrian exclaimed while hugging me. I didn't hug back, I stayed stiff not knowing what to do. Not even sure if I was breathing I quickly broke the hug.

Ummm please let go" he was reluctant, but did as I asked. He held me at arms length assessing me. Adrian wore a smile that lit up his whole face, until he caught ahold of my frown.

"What's wrong" he asked. I twisted out of his grip.

"Well it's just that I don't know you except from that night at the ball and the other day" ok that was a small lie, but I really didn't want to spill my guts to someone I only half-remembered.

"What do you mean you don't know me I'm Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov we dated you and I were.. are" I cut him short.

"Look Adrian I'm sorry, but I really don't know you" I apologized walking away.

"Wait Sage" he called after me. That nickname spiked something in me. I started walking faster not wanting him to see me cry. What has my life become I'm running from who I think are the most important people in my life. The only problem is I can't remember the roles they play in my life or who the other people are.

**Dimitri POV**

I ran out the door following Adrian, but he was already gone. Rose and Christian came out the door, and looked up at me. I don't know how she did it but Rose had a look of worry and hatred on her face.

"Dimitri Alexander Belikov you better tell me what in the hell is going on right now or I will kill you and it will be slow and painful" as she finished her face only portrayed anger. I sighed but ushered them back into the room and had them sit on the bed.

"This is going to be a long" I started, but didn't get to finish because Adrian walked in. He looked so depressed. Adrian wouldn't look at anybody. He just went straight for my Russian Vodka. After taking a long swig he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and he just simply said:

"she doesn't remember me"

**Adrian still calls Sydney Sage, but I don't have a reason yet since in this story her real last name is Rual, so just go with it for now. Also I'm sorry for the wait of me not updating.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sydney POV**

I ran and ran until I got outside. I just couldn't take it anymore whether it was my uncle breathing down my neck, or the constant headache I have from running into people today. My life was so fucked up. I stayed outside well past dark, I didn't want to chance running into Rual or any of his guards. I was checking around a corner to make sure it was safe to dart to my room only 50ft from where I was standing. There was a sound of footsteps behind me, and I froze up.

"Miss Sage what are you doing out of bed" a voice, I knew too well, said. I knew the face that went along with it too. Abe had shoulder-length brown hair that he never bothered to tie back, the warmest brown eyes any male could have, and the thing to top it off was his usually bright and flashy suits.

"Technically I haven't been to bed yet" I replied turning around "you know I'm a night person, Abe" and it was true. Ever since I was little I loved looking at the night sky. Abe was the only person outside of Rual's group who knew about how he treats me. Now don't think Abe is a heartless bastard, because Ibrahim Muzar is far from it. I made him promise not to save me, and believe me he could do it with all the people who owe him favors.

He smiled and said " Yes you are I remember when you were ten and sunk out, it gave me a heart attack." I was smiling now.

"Oh come of it you know I'm amazing to get into any real trouble" I teased, but as soon as I did both of our smiles faded.

"Well except for when Raul got ahold of me and..." my voice cracked before I could finish.

"Hey come here" Abe said holding his arms out to me. I clung to him crying, all I could think about is the things I've done for and with Rual so I didn't get punished. After a few minutes he pulled back, but keep me at arms length. His hand came up to my cheek brushing away the tears with his thumb.

"Sydney have I ever told you about all the promises I made your parents" Abe asked. I shook my head no, and he continued.

"Along with promising to keep you safe, I promised to respect you." I look at him with confusion and said

"what does that have to do with this."

"You asked me not to save you, which is killing me but I respect that you are wise and strong enough to handle yourself" he paused looking sad and angry "but I swear if he keeps this up I don't think I can stop myself from killing him, for more than one reason."

"I don't deserve to be saved with all the vile things I've done for him just for money I...I" I tried to say more but my voice cracked again

"Shh it's okay" he reassured me. After I got done crying for the second time Abe looked at me again and said,

"If anyone deveres to be saved it's you Baby."

"But why I've done nothing but bad" I asked?

"No" he said fiercely "you are everything but bad, you are the strongest and bravest person I have ever met, the problem is you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Abe finished with fire in his eyes. I was to stunned to say anything. I have never ever saw the great Abe look so intense. We stayed like that for a while, him just holding me, looking at the sky. The sun was coming up over the horizon looking like sunny side eggs. I didn't to let go of Abe and head back to reality, but sadly I had no choice.

" Please stay as safe as you can" He pladded with me as I slipped out of his hold to look up at him.

"I promise" I replied hugging him one last time. Right before I pulled back I whispered in his ear:

"I love you Daddy." I know his isn't even legally related to me he is the closest thing I have to family. Well except for Dimitri, Christian, and umm I don't know. Abe looked at me once more kissed my forehead and said "I love you" back, then walked away.

On my way back to my room I started thinking about Dimitri, Christian, and the third name I couldn't remember. I passed a picture of a stake and suddenly memories came rushing back. Dimitri and I teasing Christian because he was morio, All three of us fighting off strigo. The guy's name I couldn't think of came rushing in to the picture, picking me up and spinning me, us kissing in the rain.

"Adrian" I gasped. That was the face I'd forgotten, the person I missed with a hurt I couldn't describe, a hurt I didn't even know I could feel, yet he was still just another boyfriend, and always would be.

**Dimitri POV**

To say I was worried about Adrian was an understatement. He was avoiding everyone including Christian and I. We stood outside his door yelling for hours a day, but it didn't help. I knew he was sneaking out at night because the liquor was slowing disappearing from the cabinets.

"Adrian please open the door come on it has been days" I yelled through the door. Its been about 2 days since I've tied to reach him.

"Come on it's just me no one else and you know I'm here and won't judge please just come out or let me in" I know it probly seemed low to plead, but Adrian was truly my bother and I wanted to help him anyway I could. Sydney was a friend of mine, I knew that much even if I couldn't completely remember everything. I also knew she was important to Adrian even if he didn't remember her as more than an ex. After about an hour of standing there knocking on the door hoping to annoy him out I gave up.

"Fine be a coward, but how do you except people to stay with you and believe in you when you already given up on yourself" I shouted at him. I only got a couple steps when I heard the door opened. When I looked back there was no one standing there but I knew it was an invite to come in. The room reeked of booze and cigarette smoke, it was messy. There were clothes all over the room, bud from half-smoked cigarettes to smoked as much as they could be, and empty bottles. Adrian wasn't any better of a sight. He hair was sticking up in all different places, his clothes were wrinkled, his eyes bloodshot, his face had a week old beard that made him look like he lived in the wild. Finally I noticed his hands, they had cuts on them and there was dried blood all over his shirt and pants. Only then did I notice the broken glass of the TV and mirrors.

"дерьмо" I exclaimed "what the hell did you do."

"Nothing what do you mean" Adrian asked calmly taking a sip from his Brandy. I couldn't take it anymore I walked over to him and ripped the bottle out his hands and threw it at a wall. It shattered into a hundred pieces.

"What in the hell is wrong with you and don't even tell me it's spirit I know you've had too much alcohol for it to take hold of you" I yelled at him.

"She doesn't know me don't you get it she was is my life... I think?" He said softly.

"You'll know if you don't come out of this room" I said feeling a little guilty for yelling at him.

"There's a problem Dimitri, she doesn't like me anymore much less love me"

"No you said that she doesn't remember you right?" I asked.

"Yeah so" he said looking confused. I grinned at him wickedly and said:

"So make her remember."


	8. Chapter 8

**Adrian POV **

Dimitri and I left my room after we got me cleaned up a little well ok a lot. I would never tell him this put his pep talk actually worked. Speaking of Dimitri I felt guilty because I knew him and Rose were having problems, something about Dimitri lying to her about Sydney, but I just stayed in my room pitying myself.

"Dimitri" I sighed, fleeing the need to apologize, stopping him. He looked at me with that stupid guardian mask he knew exactly what was coming, that's how well he knows me.

"What" he asked, but if he said anything else I didn't catch it. I was to busy staring over his shoulder at the worst possible thing. Suddenly all of my courage and happiness crawled into deep dark hole and died.

"Adrian" the voice that hunted my nightmares called out. Dimitri turned around and became as shocked as I am. I mean he doesn't care about me why is he here. Slowly I walked towards him barley aware of Dimitri following me. I stood there in front of him confidently and greeted him:

"Hey Dad."

Sydney POV

After my big remembrance a few days ago, about Adrian, I couldn't stop having flashbacks. When the flashback came they made me pass out. Which is sometimes funny, because I've freaked out more than two people. Oh God here it comes.

**Flashback**

I saw him looking at me from the other side of the room because I was looking at him too. He was a Moroi, royal Moroi by the looks of his silk shirt and designer jeans. I don't know what royal family he came from, perhaps Dashkov, or Ivashkov. His hair was light brown and naturally messed up. I could tell he was hot, even for a evil creature of the night, by the way his muscles moved as he played pool. Looking at the time I swore and turned to pay for my drink. As I turned into the dark alley leading to the hotel I was staying in, there he was. The Moroi from the bar was grinning at me and my shocked face.

"Hello milady" the Moroi started "just what are you doing out here all by yourself without protection." Ignoring him I turned to the man behind him.

"What did you tell him" I asked annoyed.

"I told him what you wanted me too, to stay away from you, but Adrian doesn't simply give up" he said. Ok here's the thing one of my best friends, Dimitri Beilkov, was guarding Adrian, and a few nights ago Adrian was staring at me from afar. I had told Dimitri to tell him not to bother me apparently he didn't get the message.

"Whatever i'm leaving don't follow" I said pointing at the Moroi. A few minutes later I heard two sets of footsteps. I couldn't take it. I turned and shoved Adrian against a wall in one motion.

"What's your last name" I barked, unfortunately he smiled, this was going to be a long night.

"Ivashkov, what's yours baby cakes" He smiled.

"Don't call me that" I growled.

"Sorry sweet cheeks" I ignored him this time knowing if I said anything he just make up another.

"Look Ivashkov.."

"My first name is Adrian"

"I don't care look stay the hell away from me and I won't disembowel you got it" I threatened. Dimirti chuckled behind me.

"Awww you and I both know i'm to pretty to hurt" He smile innocently.

"You got nerve i'll give you that" I said dropping him. He stood up dusting himself off.

"Usually I kick someone's ass for messing up my clothes, but for you baby it's ok."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" I growled "and my last name is Sage." Sticking my hand out for him to shake it. He looked at me as if i'd gone crazy.

"What you did ask didn't you" I asked.

"Well uh yah but usually when someone shoves you against a wall it means they don't want to talk" he said looking nervous, and he had good reason too.

"Well i'm special so get used to it." He and Dimitri chuckled at this. I looked at my watch, shit!

"I got to go" I said turning to walk away.

"Wait" Adrian called "you said get used to it, does that mean I can look forward to seeing you again." I turned around walking backwards now.

"Maybe we'll just have to see" I said smiling.

"Ok see you tomorrow" he called back before turning abruptly and walking away so I couldn't protest. I had a fleeing Adrian would be in my life for sometime.

**End flashback**

Wow, oh good I felt weird like I was going to barf, but at least I didn't pass out this time. That memory was strong, it was also one of my favorites.

I was stationed in Las Vegas, and spending most my time around bars. It's not what you think, bars and other noisy places are where stroigo like to hang out. One night I caught the eye of the infamous Adrian Ivashkov. Obviously that led to us meeting. Most of my flashbacks are smaller and less important, but for me that was huge. I can feel my memory getting stronger and stronger by the day. Now I know where we met, and because of that I remember most of Dimitri. I know he was my closest friend and he guarded Adrian. Which is irrelevant, but still at least i'm some what closer, I think.

**Mia POV **

Adrian has been locked in his, our, room for days now. He won't talk to me or let me in either. The only person who tries to get in anymore is the Russian. For some crazy reason he seems to actually care what Adrian is fleeing or what's happing behind that door. Today I decide to follow Dimitri to watch him fail, only he doesn't. Adrian let's him in. After a few hours they emerge from the room. I heard them stop so I looked around the corner and standing there was Adrian's father. Perfect.

"Nathan" I shout as I run to Adrian's dad and hug him. "I thought you weren't arriving until tomorrow."

"Well I got everything done and I didn't want to miss your wedding" he said smiling at me. I hear Adrian scoff behind me, and shoot him a glare.

"How thoughtful of you maybe you can talk some sense into Adrian since your here early" I ask?

"What has he done this time" Nathan asks glaring at his son.

"He seems to be hung up over a Sydney Rual" I replied sweetly.

"What!" his father shouts.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian POV

"You will not talk to girl anymore do you understand, you are getting married in less than a month, I mean honestly Adrian why do you insist on embarrassing the people who love you most" my father asked after calming down.

I looked back at Dimitri. His face was grim as he nodded to the right. I tuned my head slightly, and looked at the beautiful blond walking down the hall. I imaged the way she shivered under my touch, how soft her lips were kissing my skin, I heard her sweet laugh, and saw those deep golden-brown eyes staring at me with love. I remembered her, her full name, her personality, our me memories everything. Sydney Katherine Sage Rual and she was the love of my.

"Adrian, are you even listing to me" my father asked breaking my thought. I blinked and looked at me. I looked back at Dimitri. I saw the look in his eyes, he remembered everything too. The only problem left is that Sydney doesn't remember yet, I don't think.

"Yes" I said.

"Yes what?" my father asked. Mia look just as confused as he did.

"Yes, I'll marry Mia, yes I'll stop chasing "that girl." It's not that I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't force her to remember me, it'd be like forcing someone to love when they didn't want to.

"Excellent" my father exclaimed and looked at his watch "shit I'm late for the meeting." he said before running off. Mia immediately hugged me .

"Oh baby I knew you loved me," she pulled back slightly to purr in my ear "why don't you follow me back to our room and show me how sorry you are."

"Umm sorry, but Dimitri and I have to do something" I said pulling away from her. As soon as Mia let go of my hand, Dimitri and I took off running towards his room. Busting threw the door we caught the stares of Rose and Lissa.

"Hello Dimitri ready to explain yet" Rose said fixing him with a glare.

"Explain what" I asked Dimitri.

"About Syd." He said.

"You haven't told her" I exclaimed.

"I haven't exactly had time, what with chasing you around" He snapped.

"Don't snap at me"

"I'm sorry Adrian, I just.." Dimitri started, but Rose interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but could someone please tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" Rose yelled at us. Dimitri and I looked at each other. I sat down and poured myself a drink as he started to explain who Sydney was.

Richard POV

The bitch had the nerve to show her face, and my bastard brother was stupid enough to bring her here. Currently I was in a meeting with that bastard brother, Darken Rual, and Nathan Ivaskov, the father of Adrian.

"What are we going to do" Rual asked.

"We do nothing, my wizard is very good if he says he erased their memories, he did period" I said. Here's the deal, Adrian and Sydney were way too close for our likeing, and if Adrian was going to succeed in life he didn't need Sydney distracting him. Sadly their friends, Dimtri and Christian got in the way, so we erased their minds too.

"How do you know they won't remember, I mean Dimitri and Christian have been Sydney's friends since birth, how you got Adrian and Dimitri to belive they already knew each other is beyond me, but still there is still that small chance" Nathan said, "I mean Adrian was set on finding out who the "Sage" girl was, before I talked to him."

"Well we cloud always make her fall in love with someone else" I suggest.

"She knows that's not why she's here Sydney's job is to be making Adrian fall in love with her" Rual .

"You dumbass, you didn't think that would have some affect on them" Nathan yelled at him.

"It's not my fault Sydney's uncontrollable" Rual said looking back at me

"She is so much like her mother" I sighed. I missed my wife so much.

Unknown POV

It's been 4 years since I've seen my great-granddaughter. It doesn't help that the last thing I did to her was so horrible.

FLASHBACK

"No, please don't do this" She pleaded with me "please you don't have too we'll run and hide, and never come back, just pleas don't take him from me." When she saw the grim look on my face and gripped her lover tighter. They whispered "I love you" over and over to each other. As my magic consumed them, they we're tore apart. Sent to different places.

END FLASHBACK

I hated myself everyday for what I did, but I couldn't reverse it. All I could do was hope their love was strong enough to break the spell.

**Guess who the lovers were. Sorry for the wait had problems with other account.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sydney POV

I had a feeling. it was kind of a creepy feeling. Like I was missing something. The feeling ws pulling was pulling me towards the left, towards Rual's room. As I got closer the feeling became stronger, more urgent, more powerful. When I walked through the open door a box on Rual's nightstand was glowing.

"Rual" I called to make sure I was alone. no answer came so I took that as a good sign. Walking towards the glowing box, I started feeling more complete. I started remembering my childhood, my mom my dad. I opened the box and there was a gold cross necklace inside. I picked it up and everything came rushing back to me. Adrian and I's relationship. How Dimitri and I grew up together.

I remember Dimitri's family taking me in after I ran away from my aunt's house after my mom died. I remember how I also ran away from there, not telling anybody not even Christian, Dimitri, and Adrian the people closet to me, to meet my father Richard Rual. How I spent 1 week with before the bastard gave me to his brother, Darken Rual. He clamied it was for my own good, but I knew it was because I looked so much like my mother. I remember my 1st week with Rual, and how he I also went with what he said, until Adrian found me.

I became more and more rebellious towards him, Adrian started losing focus while working with my dad. Of coarse he didn't know that was who he was working with. I though about the short year we had together before Rual, Richard, and Nathan, Adrian's dad hired a Wizard to earse the memories of all the people I loved. That Wizard was my great-grandfather, Zedd. I remember clinging to Adrian as I pleaded with Zedd not to do this. When I saw he wasn't stopping, I turned in Adrian's arms hugging tighter whispering "I love you" over and over again. The last thing I heard was: "I'm so sorry Sage, I love you and I always will."

Waking up in a place I didn't recognize, those words playing over and over in my head. I didn't know who had said them, or why, or when. I remember feeling something in my hand. I looked and it was a note. Opening it I read quickly:

**Dear Doc, **

**Your name is actually Sydney Katherine Sage Rual. Don't ever forget who you are, or how strong, beautiful, and smart you are. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are not important, because you are, more than you'll ever know. We love you don't ever forget that. Know that we will meet again, no matter what's happen, or how long it's been we'll meet again. I promise. **

**Love, **

**Your most trusted friends**

**P.S In case anything happens I'm so sorry Sage, I love you and I always will - Adrian. **

I wasn't sure who wrote the letter, but I believed the person. I also wasn't sure who Adrian was, but there were those words again. This letter was what got me threw Adrian's engagement party. I knew the person who wrote this was there, don't know how, but I did, and he was. They all were my most trusted friends, Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian. It's just that none of us knew.

Finally the last thing I remembered was the powers I possessed. "Couldn't just leave well enough alone could you" someone said from behind me. I turned around but before I got a good look at who it was someone knocked me out.

Dimitri POV

"I don't even know where to start" I said. Lissa had left and Rose set on my bed with her arms crossed staring icily at me. I looked at Adrian. He gave me a knowing look and I looked back at Rose.

"Are you jealous" I asked her.

"No" Rose scoffed in a very unconvincing voice. I looked at Adrian again and he chuckled, but quickly covered it with a cough when Rose gave him the same icy glare she was giving me. Looking back at her I just smiled.

"What you have something to add" She demanded.

"No Roza nothing to add" I chuckled

"Just tell the story"

"Yes ma'am, ok let's see, well her full name is Sydney Katherine Sage Rual, she prefers Sage since it was her mother's madian name. The reason for that is because she hates her father. Let's see I've know Sydney since she was born, and we've been irresapreable since we were two."

"Wait why does she hate her father so much that she won't even use his last name" Rose interrupted. I opened my mouth, and closed it. I looked back at Adrian again. He looked as clueless as I felt.

"I have absolutely no idea, Syd never really talked about her father, or his side of family. Plus not even knowing his name doesn't help either." I said. Rose looked at Adrian expectantly, and he just shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Ok whatever continue."

"Anyway Sydney and I used to do everything together, we were as close or closer than you an Lissa, because we didn't need a bond to tell what the other was thinking, know what the other was feeling, or know where the other was. She's the only person I haven't lied to, ever. Wait before you say anything." I said stopping Rose's protest.

"Yes, I've lied to you, but only so I wouldn't hurt you, and I've never lied about how I feel about you." Rose just gave me an eye roll, as the door burst open.

**I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter, but I have a very busy summers. I would like to thank everybody for their reviews. Also I don't own any of the characters. Richard Rual, Darken Rual, and Zedd all belong to a TV show called Legend of the Seeker. Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Christian POV

I was laying on Lissa and I's bed as I listened to her talk about some fight Rose and Dimitri had.

"Anyway" she said, finally this conversation is coming to an end.

"I guess the whole thing Rose was mad at is that Dimitri lied to her about some Sydney girl." Lissa said I sat up quickly.

"Wait say that again."

"Dimitri lied to Rose"

"Ok, but what was the name you said."

"Sydney, or Sage I'm not sure." Liss said confused. "Are you okay baby." She asked but I wasn't listing.

Memories were rushing back to me in little pieces, until every thing about Sydney slammed into me, like a wall. I jumped up.

"Where are they" I practically shouted.

"Uh, D..Dimitri's room" She sutured. I flung the door open and ran towards Dimitri's room. I stopped at the door and heard Dimitri talking about Sydney. I bust threw the door smirking.

"You didn't start the story without me did you." Dimitri and Adrian looked at me and smiled.

"Look who finally remembered, you really are slow just like Sydney said" Adrian smirked at me. I was going to reply but I looked at Rose and decided to have some fun.

"Aww Rosie why do you look so jealous, did Dimitri tell you that one time he and Doc saw each other naked." Dimitri shot me a glare, Rose shot him a "I'll kill you" look, and Adrian burst out laughing.

"What does he mean "Doc" saw you naked" Rose shouted at Dimitri

"Wait Doc, who in the hell is Doc?" She asked me.

"Oh, right Doc is Sydney's nickname" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"We, Dimitri and I came up with that name, because she'd make an amazing leader, and we respected her as a leader of us, and it caught on with everybody else." I said.

"Ok, ok let me get this right, some human is respected by you so you name her after a Dwarf, and follow her around like little puppies, on top of it all she suddenly pops up after a few years and all of you drop everything. I mean seriously Adrian have you thought about Mia recently, Dimitri you lied to me, plus you except me to believe you and Sydney saw each other naked and didn't get together, and Christian I can feel Lissa's emotions you scared her, all for a human." Rose yelled at us. I looked at Dimitri, he looked mad, I thought that was bad, but then I looked at Adrian and he was pissed.

Sydney POV

I opened my eyes, but it was still dark, and I could feel rope around my wrists keeping them together. Ok so I was blindfolded and tied up some place I didn't know. I didn't even know how long I've been here. All I knew was that my father arranged this, I know he did. What really worried me was if Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, and Abe were ok. Oh God Abe, he's known this whole time. I mean he grew up with my father and Uncle. I remember how the only memories of my childhood was a lie, and he just let me believe it. He let me believe my parents were both dead before I was 5, let me believe my father was a good man. When the reality was much worse. I knew my mom, her name was kahlan. She raised me, then she wasted some of her last days talking about the man who gave her no choice, but to leave his side.

My mother still loved him no matter how much of a monster he was turning into when she became pregnant with me. The thing is he wasn't a monster, because somewhere in his twisted heart, he still loved her too. I could see it when I went and met him for the first time, and he asked where my mother was. He was so grief stricken, he was convinced that getting me out of his life would be good. So he "gave" me to his brother, Rual. In the middle of my thoughts I heard footsteps. By how many times they hit the floor and How loud they were, I would say it was two people and they were both male.

Abe POV

I was watching and listening to Christian, Dmitri, and Adrian talk about Sydney to Rose. It made me sad actually Sydney was like my daughter. I helped her mother raise her into the strong and beautiful young lady she is now. Of coarse her being beautiful is because of her mother, she looks so much like kahlan. I wish she had never met her father, because if she didn't she would have never be in this position. I know Sydney got kidnapped after releasing her powers. I would help her, but if I even made a move of telling anyone where she was Richard and Rual would kill her. Sydney means the world to me. I knew what I have to do. I've got to find Zedd, this may be her only chance of getting out of this alive. No matter what the consequence.

Sorry for how short it is really I am.


	12. Chapter 12

Adrian POV

I slammed my glass down and shot up. Dimitri and Christian were immediately at my side telling me to clam down. Hearing Rose talk about Sydney like that pissed me off to no end, and trust me I didn't get pissed easily.

"What did you say about Sydney, she is a good woman how dare you!" I growled at Rose. She looked straight at me and said:

"You are the worst one. Saying you love her, but what did you do to get her back, Oh yah! You sat on your ass, got drunk, and tricked a money whore to marry you." Rose yelled.

"Now you just wait" I try to say, but Rose cut me off.

"No, you wait. You don't give a damn about Sydney, because if you did you would be trying to find. From what I hear she also lost her memory. And you not going after her isn't about protecting her. You're just afraid she won't love you anymore. You two are just the same, you're afraid that you and her won't know each other the same way you did" Rose looked at Dimitri.

"And you are afraid she won't fight with you anymore the way she use to" Rose now looked at Christian.

"But most of all you're all afraid for her safety. I can understand that, but despite her crazy- ass uncle I'm sure she would want to know about you guys. You should all find her and tell her you remember, before it really is to late " Rose finished breathing hard.

"Hold on you know nothing about Sydney, so.." Christian was saying before I cut him off.

"No, she doesn't know anything about Sydney, but she's right" I said sitting down in defeat.

"After Syd and I broke up, I went got drunk, met Mia, and a few week later we got engaged. No one had lost their memory yet, and I never really forgot about Sydney. I convinced myself I was happy. Until one night Sydney came to my house and warned me to leave the country. Telling me my, Dimitri, and Christian's life depended on it. When I asked her what was wrong, she went pale.

I'd never ever seen her that nervous before. Sydney has always seemed so confident, ever since the first night I met her. I mean for the short time I knew Dimitri before actually meeting her, she was all he talked about to me. Then being able to put a face to the name was amazing. Sydney never left my mind after that. So seeing her so worried and scared made me just want to hold her. That's exactly what I did until that damn wizard ripped us apart and deprived us of our memories. That night I made her a promise, I promised that I'd always love and protect her, but I broke that promise. I..." I trailed off, just letting my tears fall. Dimitri and Christian looked ready to cry, and Rose was crying. Dimitri was ready to say something when someone bust through the door.

Abe POV

I decided to take a break from listing Dimitri talk about Sydney. Walking into the garden I saw an old man wearing robes with white hair. Now there was only one old man I knew who dressed like that and went into public.

"Zedd my old friend" I called walking over to him. When I reached him he was crying.

"Zedd what's wrong" I asked sitting next to him on a bench. He looked at me with pain filled eyes and said:

"I'm the one, the one who destroyed them." That wouldn't make sense to anybody else, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"Why Zedd, why do such a horrible thing."

"He made me Abe. That excuse of a man, Richard, made me. Threatened me, told me he'd kill Sydney. So I didn't think, I just did."

"You didn't have a choice old friend" I said. He looked at me again.

"No, Abe you don't understand you should have seen there faces, heard what they whispered to each other" Zedd said.

"And now Richard has her again. Only this time Richard won't hesitate to kill her" he continued.

"Wait Richard has Sydney."

Zedd nodded. I jumped up.

"Well what are we doing just sitting here" I said.

"Abe, were not exactly spring chickens any more" Zedd said.

"No, but I know some people who are" I exclaimed taking off.

**I'm sorry for how very short, but I wanted to update, and I have absolutely no ideas for this. Also I'd like to thank everybody for their reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dimitri POV**

Before I could respond to my speech, Abe and an old man burst threw the door.

"Abe, what's wrong." I asked, because as soon as he came through the door, I could see the worry in his face.

"Dimitri, Syd..." He started, but was cut off when a glass bottle came flying past his face, and almost hit the old man.

"You son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing here?" Adrian shouted angrily. The old man's eyes shone with regret.

"Child, I'm sorry I... Richard forced me, he said he'd..." The old man started, but again Adrian cut him off, by throwing another bottle. This time it came closer to the old man's head.

"Don't give me that shit Zedd, you know damn well," he paused, "Wait Richard? What does Richard have to do with this?" Adrian asked.

"Richard Rual is Sydney's father, didn't you know?" Zedd said.

"No, that's not possible, both Sydney and Richard would have told me!" Adrian said.

"Trust me it's quite possible, haven't you ever noticed how they have the same eyes?" Zedd asked.

"No, how can I trust you when you betrayed Sydney" Adrian shot back. His hands had clenched into fists at his side.

"Please child, I..."Zedd tried, but Adrian threw another bottle cutting him off.

"Don't call me child, I'm going to talk to Richard, he'll tell me the truth." Adrian said, stalking off.

"Wait Adrian, come back!" I tried yelling for him, but he continued walking. I was staring after him, contemplating whether or nor I should go after him.

"He won't find Richard." Zedd said behind me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Why not?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Because he's not here, Richard's keep Sydney In his other house, in Turkey."

"What?" I yelled, pulling out my gun and pointing it at him, "Ok, old man you're going to tell me everything you know about Sydney and Richard, or I'm going to kill you and find them myself."

"If Richard doesn't want to be found, than you will never find him," Zedd chuckled sadly and sat down. "My grandson was always a good tracker."

"Well, help me.. wait did you say grandson, so that makes Sydney your great-granddaughter?"

He nodded once briefly.

"So you have to help me, you said they're in Turkey, and I'm sure Abe has some pull there!" I exclaimed.

"Dimitri, you don't know who you're messing with, Richard is completely evil, think about Rose, you could be killed!" Abe said.

"What, so I'm just supposed to forget about Sydney?" My anger was flaring at their utter disregard of Sydney and what she might be going through.

I hesitated to say the next part; only two other people knew about it, and that was Sydney and Rose.

"Look Abe, I love Rose. I need her, but I need Syd too. We've known each other pretty much all our lives, we've been through each other's life events; my father was a... bad man and when she started noticing, I stopped inviting her over. My mother had weird bruises, she tried to talk to me at school telling me I could tell her anything, but I didn't talk. This went on for about a year, then when I was thirteen and she was eleven, she came over while my father was beating my mother." I stopped to let them soak it in and gather my emotions. I had never told this so openly to someone, but they needed to understand why she had to be rescued. She didn't deserve this.

"Sydney saw that my sisters and I were hiding in Karoline's bedroom and she climbed up to the window. Now I was almost taller and stronger than my father, I knew that, but I was too afraid to fight him. Sydney convinced me to go downstairs and stop him. She even came with me and distracted him while I snuck up behind him. We may have been friends since she was two, but after that day we were as close as two people could be. If you want me to choose between Rose and Sydney, I choose Rose, but I will _not_ leave her with Richard, especially if he's as evil as you say. Now after we rescue Sydney, then I will not talk to her anymore if you want, but I have to know she safe."

I finished looking them all in the eyes. Rose stepped up to me looking like she could cry again.

"You don't have to do that, I would never make you do that, not after all I've heard. I just need to know you're not going to leave me." The look in her eyes said she truly believed I might leave her for Sydney.

"Rose, I love both of you, the difference is she's my sister, my best friend, I would never look at her the way I do you."

"Really" Rose whispered.

"Really, really." I replied. She hugged me and Christian stepped forward.

"Sydney may have been a pain in my ass, but I miss her, so Zedd, you need to inform us on everything you know."

"Yes, but you can't tell Adrian." he said.

"Why, if there's anyone who wants Sydney back more than me it's him." I said.

"Adrian is irrational, he'd jump right into action without any thought, and he'd probably get both of them killed." Zedd said.

"You're right, but how do you know that?" I asked him.

"Well, Sydney is my great-granddaughter; we were really close. When she was with me, she mostly talked about Adrian, and how much she loved him." he said, with regret.

"If you knew how much they loved each other, why'd you erase their memories?" Christian asked, a little pissed.

"Because Richard said he'd just kill her if I didn't, so I figured she'd rather be alive than remember her friends. Of course, now I know I see how wrong I was."

"Okay, can we please get on with finding Sydney now we know that we can't tell Adrian?" I said. Christian and Rose nodded behind me.

**I would like to thank Cherryshlushlover for helping me edit this chapter, I suck at small details.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I love all your reviews. Really they are amazing, but I'm thinking about re-doing this story. Because I've read it over and over again, and I'm confused. What I don't understand is how your not. **

**I say one thing then it changes to something else. Like Sydney's last name, I've kind of explained it, but I don't think I did a good job. So please let me know if you think I should do it over or not. Most things will be the same, and some won't. Thanks. **


End file.
